


Praise Aulë for Golden Boy: Part 3

by BlueEyedWolf33



Series: Smutty Hobbit One-Shots [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Tired!Reader, horny!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedWolf33/pseuds/BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on these three imagines from imaginexhobbit:</p>
<p>1. Imagine catching Fili or Kili masturbating while moaning your name.</p>
<p>2. Imagine Fili being horny in the middle of the night and trying to figure it out whether to wake you up or not.</p>
<p>3. Imagine lazy morning sex with Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Aulë for Golden Boy: Part 3

With a resounding moan of both appreciation and gratitude, you fell forward, collapsing onto the soft fabric before you. The hay sunk beneath your weight but you couldn't help the content smile on your face as you simply lay there for a moment.

How hospitable a host Beorn was.

Turning over onto your back, you stretched out and looked up at the slanted ceiling above you.

It wasn't much, he had said, but had offered you the hay loft above his barn anyway, giving you the bit of privacy that you no doubt wanted after having traveled with a loud, rowdy group of male dwarves for so long. And the quiet was nice, the only real sound was the cows and horses down below, chewing away on their cuds or shifting around in their stables.

He had given you a blanket to sleep on atop the fluffy pile of hay, to make your makeshift bed less scratchy and you had only just finished laying it out before you collapsed on top of it.

Having hauled your own bags and supplies up into the loft with you, he had also given you a couple candles to provide you with a bit of light. However, it wasn't dark outside yet and the bright sunlight streamed in through the little opening in the side of the barn above you, one that would allow for ventilation and was a simple, circular glass window.

For a moment, you were warm, safe, and happy.

"Well, what do we have here?"

You didn't even raise your head, your eyes remaining closed as you lounged about, very well knowing who the owner of that voice was, "Screw off."

"Aww, don't be like that Y/N." You could tell that he was smiling.

After a moment of silence, you raised your head and narrowed your eyes at him. He laughed before pushing off the beam he was leaning against before striding over to you, stropped bare of his weapons and only in his undershirt, trousers, and boots.

"Quite a nice little place you've got set up here..." He murmured, coming to stand at the edge of your hay mattress with his arms crossed over his chest. "Very nice..." He gazed around at the large loft, taking note that a mother cat was nursing her kittens in the corner. "Quiet..." Nodding, he pursed his lips as he turned back to look at you. "...and very  _private_."

When you saw the devilish smirk on his lips and the gleam in his eye, you simply wrinkled your nose before turning over so that you were once again on your side, your face buried in the blankets. However, your attempt to ignore him and settle into a nap was soon disturbed as you felt the hay dip as he sank down onto his knees and began to crawl over to you.

You could soon feel his looming presence hovering above you, the fabric dipping on either side of your head. You could feel his warm breath on your cheek and knew he was tantalizingly close. You wrinkled your nose further when the cool beads from his mustache trailed across your cheek before a soft kiss was pressed over their path.

"Fee...  _don't_..." You whined causing him to smile as he pressed another chaste kiss at the corner of your mouth. You tried pushing him away, your hand weakly raising to strain against the weight of the body over you. It did little to deter him and he just chuckled and traced his nose along your jaw so that he could nuzzle it behind your ear. " _Fee_..." You ground out your protest once more, your eyes still squeezed shut in hopes of finding sleep. He raised a hand and gently brushed some hair from your face, his fingertips warm against your flesh. "M'tired."

"But I'm not." He said lowly before dipping his head once more to gently nip at your earlobe. You shifted slightly underneath him, his free hand falling away from your face so that he could trail it down your side. Part of your shirt - that was once  _his_  shirt - was rucked up, leaving some of the flesh of your stomach uncovered and completely vulnerable. And the dwarf took advantage of this, his calloused palm running over the soft skin, humming appreciatively. You moved beneath him again, feeling a familiar warming in the pit of your stomach. You were grumbling under your breath in your mind, cursing the beautiful prince and his ways of seduction. "And you're enjoying this far too much."

" _Nooo_..." You groaned, finally opening your eyes to stare up at him beneath half idled eyes. You then pouted slightly, rolling so that you were on your back. Raising your own hand, you stroked the small smattering of blond curls exposed by the 'v' in his tunic. "Cuddle now." He sat back on his knees slightly, still straddling you. His face was illuminated by the sunlight streaming into the room, causing his hair to nearly glow in the rays. His eyes were warm, also having turned translucent in the light. "Have fun later."

"Fine." He sighed, giving into your pleading, innocent look after a moment.

You smiled in triumph but the dwarf then leaned down, gently taking your face into his large hands to press a lingering kiss to your lips. Drawing back slightly, he just smiled brightly and flopped down onto the bed beside you.

Placing one hand behind his head, he opened his arm closest to you. In return, you simply scooted closer and rested your head on his chest. His arm wrapped around you, pulling you closer to him so that your head was tucked beneath his chin.

The two of you lay there for a few long moments, basking in the warmth between the two of you, as well as the comfort of the cushioned bed beneath you. In such circumstances, it wasn't long before you felt yourself beginning to fade into the hazy of sleep.

"Do we ever have to move again?" Came your groggy voice.

Your words elicited a quiet chuckle from your dwarf who lowered his other arm and wrapped it around you as well. Turning onto his side, he curled you closer to him and placed a kiss atop your head, his lips lingering there as he inhaled your scent.

"I know, love." He sighed, his own eyes closing. "This is nice. Just having you in my arms and not having to hide from everyone."

" _Everyone?_  I think you just mean your uncle." You asked him sleepily, struggling to keep your eyes open as the warmth from both the room and the dwarf began to engulf you.

"True." He smiled into your hair and wrapped his arms a bit more snuggly around you. "But then again, I was just talking about the fun, naked parts."

You couldn't help but snort as a smile broke across your face. "Go to sleep, you dolt." Leaning up slightly, you kissed his chest before resting your head back where it had been before. "Or in the very least, stop talking and let me take a nap."

"Alright, alright." He sighed, turning back over so that he was once again on his back so you could use his chest as a pillow. "I'll be quiet."

Allowing your eyes to slip closed, you curled all the more in on the dwarf, tangling your legs together as you settled in once more. And true to his word, Fili was quiet but you hardly had time to notice as you drifted off to sleep.

However, all too soon, you were being shaken.

You inhaled sharply and instantly raised your head up off the warm lump beneath you, thinking perhaps that you'd fallen asleep on watch or that there was an orc ambush, "What?!"

Then, remembering where you were as your sleepy eyes gazed around the room, you relaxed and slowly turned your head to look at your dwarf pillow who he himself blinked bleary eyed back at you.

"What do you want, Fee?" Your voices was more of a growl than anything as you lay back down, not wanting to move from the warm spot beside the blond.

"Kili just called up from downstairs that supper is ready and that we should really come eat."

"Why?" You whined, clutching more tightly at the fabric of his tunic as you buried your face in his shoulder. "I'm not even hungry I wanna just continue to-"

Just then, there was an inhuman growl that seemed to gurgle in your stomach, causing you to pause with your mouth open. Fili's eyes suddenly widened with both amusement and amazement.

"Mahal, that was loud!" He couldn't help but laugh, his hand gently rubbing your stomach. "And you, evidently, are a little liar. Now, come on." The dwarf slipped out from beneath you and stood up. He then held his arms back at an awkward angle, silently motioning for you to climb on.

"Fine... But, to be fair, I wasn't even hungry until about three seconds ago..." You sighed, raking a hand through your hair in resignation. Upon standing, you wrapped your arms around his neck and jumped slightly onto his back where he caught your legs in a piggy-back. Easily hefting you higher, you felt his arms shift then and he started playfully cupping your rear in his hands. "Excuse me, sir." You couldn't help but grin sleepily and burry your face into his thick hair. "But, please. Keep your hands to yourself. At least for the moment anyway until I have something in my stomach."

"Oh, Gods above if I stood between you and food." He chuckled and he moved the two of you across the room to walk down the stairs. "You'd probably kill me."

"Now, I wouldn't go as far as to say that. It would be a shame to waste you. I mean, you taste magnificent too, Fili." He paused for a moment on the stairs, feeling himself stir in his pants. He squeezed your bum slightly.

"Now who's the one being naughty?" He teased, resuming his walk once more so that the two of you returned back to the main level of the barn.

"Still you, hun." You lightly bumped your forehead the back of his head, content to just close your eyes as you smiled. Oh, a lovesturck fool you were. You felt as though you'd never been this happy or at peace in your life, despite the fact that the Company, as well as yourself, was nearly always running for their lives from an orc pack.

Fili was just so...  _ugh_.

He always knew how to make you smile and laugh. He knew the places where you were ticklish and that you hated it when he would rub your cheek with his bristly beard (you didn't tell him but you loved it). He always made sure that your stew was the warmest and freshest, rushing to the pot to get your food before anyone else got a chance to take some.

He was lovely. And you weren't entirely certain but... it felt like love.

"'Bout time you two got down here. I thought that I was going to starve just standing here waiting for you." Being drawn back into the present for a moment, you opened your eyes and peered around the head of your dwarf, catching sight of his brother who was leaning against the frame of the wide, barn door.

"Why didn't you just come and get us, brother?" The blond taunted back, throwing you a smirk over his shoulder as you caught onto his implications.

"Uh... how about... No! I made that mistake once and I'm not about to do it again." He pointed a finger in your direction, his dark eyes narrowing dangerously. Fili moved the two of you past him and he fell into step beside you. "I don't need to walk in on you guys... messing with each other again."

"By all means Kili, if you walk in on us again, feel free to join in." You grinned over at him as you shifted your grip on your dwarf. Fili just chuckled beneath you.

The younger dwarf's eyes widened right before his cheeks flushed as bright as a tomato. He stopped walking momentarily, seemingly frozen in place as the two of you continued forward.

When he didn't hear his sibling's footsteps, Fili stopped and turned back to look at the brunet, "Oh, she was just givin' you shit, Kee. Come on, I'm hungry."

As he turned back around, you couldn't help but crane your neck and look straight at Kili. "Or was I?" You waggled your eyebrows suggestively, causing to his eyes to almost widen further and the blush was once again renewed.

And secretly, in the deep, hidden recesses of your mind, you decided that perhaps... _you_   _weren't joking in the slightest._

* * *

With a contented hum, you fell back onto your bed, your stomach now full and happy, no longer making that horrible growling that could have possibly suggested that you were a warg instead of a human.

Stretching out, you yawned and raised your hands above your head for a moment to pull your spine taught, only to relax a beat later. Deciding that it was most certainly time for bed, you sat up and pulled your boots from your feet, tossing them away carelessly across the hay loft. You also untied your trousers and shimmied out of them, your - um...  _Fili's_  tunic - was long enough to cover everything... for the night at least. Alas, your binder soon joined your other clothing on the floor. You hated sleeping in it and took this opportunity to bask in your freedom.

Lifting up one of the many covers on the bed, you slipped underneath and immediately settled in. Leaning over slightly, you blew out the small beeswax candle, leaving your corner of the loft only to be brightened with some of the moonlight streaming down across the blanket covering you. With a sigh, you adjusted the soft wool fabric that you had crumpled up and used as a pillow before allowing your eyes to close.

It didn't take long until you began to feel the pull of sleep on you once more and you were just about to slip passed the edge when suddenly, something warm was sliding up against your body and you stirred a bit out of startlement but a gentle hand placed itself on your arm.

"It's okay, love. It's only me." Relaxing upon hearing his voice, you squinted your bleary eyes into the darkness and could faintly make out the blond dwarf prince as he settled beneath the covers beside you. He pressed a kiss to the back of your neck, "Go back to sleep."

Doing as he bade, you sighed and couldn't help the twitch of your lips as his warm chest pressed against your back, his arm sneaking around you to pull you back against him. He then murmured something into your ear but you were too far gone to register what he said, feeling his lips press once more into your hair as you drifted off.

* * *

Fili couldn't sleep. He had tried, however, and had given a valiant effort to do so but still, it somehow managed to escape him.

It was no doubt due to the fact that he finally had you to himself in a safe and comfortable place, one that was secluded away from the others. The last time he had you like this in his arms, let alone naked and panting beneath him, had been weeks ago in Rivendell. That first night sleeping with you in his arms had been the best night of rest he had gotten in a long while and it wasn't just because you were both sated and worn out.

For the longest of times, he had admired you from a distance and it wasn't entirely his fault. You were a very pretty lass after all, despite your lack of beard, and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander during the long rides during the day as well as the long hours spent on watch at night.

And then after the weeks stretched into months on the journey without another woman in sight, he couldn't help it when he began to ache in his trousers just at the mere thought of you and what you could have possibly looked like beneath all those layers of clothing.

Even then, when he slid into bed behind you and discovered that your smooth legs were bare, he felt his breeches tighten significantly. And he couldn't sleep now because of that.

He tried to think of other things to make it go away but to no avail, his pants were still severely tented.

There was only two things he could think of to ultimately solve his problem. The first was he wake you and together, the two of you could take care of his little problem. The second was that he could... take care of himself.

Either way he drew away from your sleeping form and sat up, grimacing slightly as he shifted in his pants due to the uncomfortable friction. Looking over at you, he debated for a long moment whether or not to wake you up. However, the better half of his conscience won out in the long run, for he knew how tired you had been lately, what with staying up for longer night shifts because a few of the Company members had been wounded in the fight with Azog and needed their rest.

With a sigh of slight disappointment, he turned away from you and scooted further to the edge of the blanket so as to not make a mess of things. And it wasn't as if he hadn't done this before. Only Mahal knows how many times he has had to sneak off into the trees at night to relieve himself to only thoughts of you.

He found a bit of relief as he pulled the tie on his trousers. Sliding them down a bit, he wrapped a hand around himself and hissed quietly at the contact, finding that he was already leaking. He would have outright moaned right then and there but he had to keep in mind that you were sleeping right behind him.

Instead, he took a shuddering breath and his eyes fluttered closed as he rubbed the beads of precum over the sensitive head.

"Oh... Y/N..." He breathed, a shudder rolling through him as he imagined that it was your own hands and mouth upon him. His hand begins to move a bit faster and his breathing becomes shallower. He can't help but roll his hips up slightly into the tight circle of his own fist, another ragged groan escaping him. He can see you know in his mind's eye; his fingers tangled in your hair as you lick and suck at his throbbing erection, your hooded eyes meeting his from your place kneeling before him.

His mouth fell open slightly then and there is a sharp furrow in his brow as he fought to stay silent.

So many images of the two of you flashed behind his eyes then; both fantasies for the future and from what the two of you have already done together.  _He has you on your hands and knees as he pounds into you, nearly driving you up the bed. He licks up into you as you straddle his face, his hands kneading at your ass as he holds you in place. He has you tied, gaged, and blindfolded; silent upon his bed of furs as you await your punishment._

And then, something completely strange and foreign flickered into his mind, your words from earlier in the day echoing through his mind.  _By all means Kili, if you walk in on us again, feel free to join in._

He couldn't help it then as he sees you with his brother; Kili bitting and licking your neck as he pumps up into you from behind, a hand tangled in your hair to direct your mouth onto his. And Fili is watching; entranced as he gets to experience your own desire through the way your body writhes and the filthy noises that escape your lips beneath the younger dwarf's hands.

He bit his lip hard as his face screwed up and he could feel his release barreling towards him, the idea of his brother added to the mix a bit disturbing but it nonetheless seemed to only make Fili harder.

* * *

Your own brow dipped suddenly and you were slowly dragged back from the edge of sleep as a strange sort of disturbance fills the room. You are vaguely aware that Fili isn't behind you but the place where he had been laying still retains some of his body heat.

It is then that you heard it; the slick noise of skin sliding over skin. You couldn't help but to sit up slightly and you peered back over your shoulder towards where the sound was coming from. And you weren't entirely sure how you feel about what was awaiting you.

You had found Fili, that part was simple enough. He is seated now down towards the bottom of the blanket you were sleeping under, the moonlight casting white light upon him. His pants were pulled down slightly, leaving just the top of his rear in view and it wasn't hard to guess what he was doing by the way his arm was moving and how his hips were shifting slightly upward every once in awhile. His breathing was also shallow and he kept groaning, though, he was making a valiant effort to keep himself quiet as he gnawed on his lip.

Then, suddenly, he was throwing his head back and he hissed as his arm started to move faster. His body started to jerk then, his hips stuttering up into the tight heat of his hand.

" _Y/N._ " Your eyes widened slightly as this catches your attention more fully, the haze of slumber still lingering in your mind. "Oh... Y/N... Oh, Gods, y-yes.  _Yes_. Y/N." He began to moan your name, chanting it like a mantra, and then you could tell when he finally tipped over the edge as spilled over himself, his body going taught for a moment as he continued to stroke himself through his orgasm.

You couldn't help the small spark of heat that came to life between your legs but still, your mind was tired and you ignored it for the moment.

Still remaining sitting up, you watched as he wiped his hand on the hay beside the blanket before he tucked his limp member back into his trousers so that he could tie them shut. Turning then, he sighed in relief as he began crawling up the bed, feeling that he can perhaps find some sleep now that he is sated.

However, he paused in his crawling when he looked up and suddenly saw the gleam of the moonlight reflected in your half-idled eyes, looking slightly agitated. "Are you done?" Came your rough voice from the darkness and he couldn't help it when his shoulders fell slightly in disappointment.

His cheeks also burned slightly with embarrassment. "For now... at least." He said sheepishly before moving up the blanket so that he could pull the covers back to slide in next to you once more. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I hadn't meant for you to see that." He ducked his head slightly in shame, not wanting to look at you for fear of what he would see. "I tried to be quiet but... it's just been so long since we've been with each other and-"

You silenced him with a gentle press of your lips to his cheek.

"As long as it is only thoughts of me in your mind and my name spilling from your lips as you find your release, then you are free to do as you please." You whispered against his flesh before pressing another chaste kiss to his bearded cheek. "But, now, utilize the safety and comfort we have now and go to sleep." You couldn't help but beg him, knowing that he had to be just as tired as you were.

Scooting closer to him, he took this as his signal to lay down and he did so that he was facing you on his side. You yourself drew closer to him, your arms cradled to your chest as Fili wrapped his own around you, pulling you securely to his body so that you could tuck your head beneath his chin. For a moment, he lay in shock, surprised that you hadn't said anything more on the matter. But then again, perhaps you were too tired to truly care. Or maybe it lit a fire under you. He didn't know but either way, he sighed and kissed your forehead before allowing his eyes to drift shut.

And finally, you both found sleep.

* * *

You had no idea why you had woken up but you were extremely hot. And a bit sweaty. You also had no inclination as to what time it was but you knew it had to have been later than dawn, given that the sunlight streaming into the loft was golden and warm, effectively heating the blanket you were sleeping under.

Brow wrinkling then, you screwed your eyes shut, wondering for a moment when you had started sleeping on your back instead of your side or front. And the bed was empty beside you, you realized. For a moment, you wondered where Fili was before you felt something bristly brush against your inner thigh beneath the blankets. You tried to close your legs in hopes of getting rid of the faint, unpleasant feeling but was instead surprised when you felt something large between your thighs.

Gasping after being startled, you sat up slightly and began to push yourself away when you felt a pair of rough hands circle beneath your knees to rest on your thighs.

Frowning, you hastily lifted the blanket and found that a pair of blue eyes were staring back at you, a playful gleam in them.

" _Fili!_ " You hissed, using your free hand to rub at your bleary eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Having breakfast..." He growled at you seductively, his eyes never leaving yours as he kissed your thigh. You could easily see the lust burning in his gaze from his position between your legs. "Just go back to sleep, sweetheart." One of his hands freed itself from behind your knee and he slid it up your thigh so that he could slip his hand beneath your shirt to caress your stomach and the underside of your breasts, all the while lightly urging you to lay back down.

Doing as he bid, though reluctantly, you slowly lay back down, not even bothering to pull the blanket back up so that he could breathe properly down there.

Suddenly, his tongue was running over you and dipping into your heat. You couldn't help the quiet groan of the very beginnings of pleasure that came from your throat as you shifted slightly. And suddenly you knew why you had been so hot and sweaty when you woke.

"You're going to make that awfully hard to do if you keep this up!" Your voice pitched up at the end of your sentence as he suddenly sunk two fingers into you. That had been unexpected but wasn't entirely unpleasant, you realized. A raged pant left your lips for a moment, the two of you motionless as Fili waited for you to adjust. It had been almost too easy; the dwarf sliding his thick finger into you. You could tell that you were extremely wet due to the air touching your thighs and for a moment, you wondered why. "How long have you been up to this?" You asked, a soft whimper leaving you as he cupped your breast and ran a calloused thumb over your sensitive nipple.

"Awhile now..." He began to pump his fingers in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, curling them every once and a while to rub beautifully against your front walls. "You know, you make the most beautiful noises in your sleep." He pressed another kiss to your inner thigh, still maintaining eye contact. "Had you whimpering and moaning just from my mouth." His pace began to pick up a little more and he gently began to knead your breast. A quiet gasp left you as he brushed over that spot inside you, causing you to push your head back harder against the pillow. "Did you know that you're a really heavy sleeper?" He asked and all you could do was stare down at him from beneath heavy-lidded eyes, not trusting your voice to give him a proper response. "I've had you crying out once already. Just turned you right over and so easily had my way with you. Pulling his fingers from your core, he made sure that you were watching before he was licking them clean, only to return them to your opening so that he could resume pumping his wrist. "You taste so...  _delectable_. By the time I'm done with you, I'll have had a full course meal."

"Oh, you have a filthy mouth." You scolded him lightly, more heat flooding between your legs as he spoke.

There was a slow burn beneath your skin, for what he was giving you felt like absolute bliss and yet, it felt as if you were getting nowhere. And still, you were tired. Your eyes had that strange familiar heaviness to them that came with the idea of future sleep. And even now it sounded glorious to you.

"Fili..." You breathed out, your hands reaching down to thread into his thick mane, your eyes sliding closed as you arched against his hand. He was silent then as he sucked at your nub, finally offering some friction for you to work with. He worked you tortuously slow, gently building you up until your tired legs began to rock back against his mouth. He then gently bit down on your clit, carefully worrying it with his teeth and you felt yourself tip over the edge as his fingers thrust deep inside you once more. A chorus of different sighs and gasps left you then, your eyes cracking open slightly as your skin was set alight.

You were vaguely aware that he was withdrawing his fingers from you before he was lapping up your juices, taking his time to leisurely clean you. His hands were on your thighs, gently kneading them as he continued to suckle at your core, staying true to his previous words.

A low hum escaped him then as he sat up, rising up onto his knees so that he could crawl back up the length of your body, pressing wet kisses into your flesh as he went. With your eyes closed, all you could feel was his warm breath on your face before he pressed his lips against your own. You could taste yourself on his skin and you repressed the shudder that ached to go through your body at the thought.

His tongue ran along your lower lip and you obliged him, allowing it to slip into your mouth to gently curl and roll over your own. His hands were sliding up your sides as he continued to fuck his tongue into your mouth, earning a soft whimper of appreciation from you. However, after a long moment of the embrace, he pulled away from your lips with a gentle nip, only to latch his mouth onto your neck.

His movements were now slow and languid, the laziness of a warm bed and a good night's sleep weighing heavily between the two of you. His hands were warming and rough as they skimmed over your stomach and one of them rose to grip your jaw so that he could turn your face away from him for better access to your unmarked flesh.

He let out a few low groans of appreciation as he took your earlobe between his teeth, gently tugging on it to elicit a soft sigh from you. Your hands instinctively raised to grasp at his back and you were ultimately pleased to find that he was still shirtless like the night before.

Fili slowly started to rut against you and you realized that he wasn't wearing any trousers. His hips ground down against your own, his dick is hard with excitement. He growled quietly before he stuck his tongue into your ear. You arched underneath him, seeking more bodily contact and realizing that you're still partially dressed, the blond dwarf yanked his old tunic over your head and tossed it aside. A shudder ran through you from the sudden chill in the room but it was soon quelled as he lowered his solid body back down onto you.

"Fee!" You gasped out as his hot member brushed your nub.

His hand left your jaw so that he could take himself in hand, only to position his head at your entrance. He slowly began to push into you, his movements deliberately slow once more. The stretch was wonderful, something that you had missed so much. It felt indescribably wonderful to be filled once more, the cock inside you inching deeper inside of you with every roll of your dwarf's hips.

When he was fully seated inside of you, he paused for a long moment, giving you time to adjust to his significant girth once more. A shuddering breath escaped you as your fingers dug slightly into his back before sliding down to caress his own rear as a reward for being so considerate.

Taking this as a sign to continue, he slowly pulled out before gently thrusting back in, his arm circling around you to give him better leverage. You panted against each other's open mouths for a few moments, too intoxicated with this pleasure that you had both desired for so long. Moans and whimpers were exchanged between the two of you as you shared the air between each other.

Then, all too soon, you were being rolled and you opened your eyes to find the Durin prince beneath you. A loud moan escaped you just then as you sink further down on him, his cock nearly impaling you as sat astride him.

Instinctively, your hands rested on his taught stomach, your spine bowing slightly as you took a moment to gather yourself.

The air was cold outside the warmth of the blankets despite the heat of the sunlight and another shudder escaped you. Fili's large hands rest splayed on your hips as he laid back against the pillow, gazing up at you beneath hooded eyes.

You couldn't help but glare at him, conjuring as much spite in your sleepy state as you could manage.

"What?" He raised a brow at the look you gave him but nonetheless, he couldn't fight the grin on his face. Turning his head, he then buried into the blanket, suddenly looking all the world bashful. " _I'm tired, Y/N._ I need to rest. I shouldn't be doing all the work." He teased you and once again, you felt the same annoyance that you felt when you found him playing with himself in the night.

"I'm tired, _too_." You whined, the heat of desire leaving you for a moment as you complained. Straightening out your back, you brushed your wild hair from your face and allowed your eyes to fall shut, the burn from their heaviness finally receding a bit.

The dwarf was still underneath you for a long while, the stubbornness getting the best of the both of you. So, instead, to spite him, you kept your eyes shut and found that perhaps, you could sleep like this for awhile.

"Oi!" He said suddenly, bouncing his hips upward when he noticed you nodding off. This caused him to rock up into you and you lurched forward, bracing your hands on his stomach once more. "No falling asleep! I've already made you cum twice and you haven't given me anything!"

"Because you already took care of it yourself once, you big dolt..." You grumbled sleepily, rolling your eyes before you raised up slightly, only to drop back down on his shaft. This quieted him fairly quickly, for he threw his head back and gasped in pleasure at this new friction.

You rocked your hips a few times, the prince lost in bliss beneath you and for awhile, you were tempted to try and sleep once more but finally decided to just finish him. Perhaps then he would be quiet and actually sleep instead of being the whiny, sex-deprived creature that he was.

There was no real rhythm to the rolling or the rise and falls of your hips. Fili still tried to meet you thrust for thrust, only causing his cock to spear deeper into you. The head scrapped against the sensitive spot deep inside of you and you threw your head back, allowing a string of throaty moans to tumble from your lips as you rode him, knowing how the blond loved the sound of your ecstasy.

His hands left your hips to grasp firmly at your swaying breasts, rough thumbs brushing over your breasts to elicit another cry from you.

"Oh, Gods, Y/N!" He keened, sitting up suddenly so that his arms could circle tightly around your waist. His lips latched around your nipple and your own fingers threaded into your hair, holding him there as you writhed beneath his ministrations.

You couldn't help the slight smirk upon your face though, having known that it was only a matter of time before the dwarf prince broke and had to set his own tempo. Now he was doing all the work once more, bouncing you on his lap as he continued to ring your nipple in his mouth.

"Fili..." You breathed, lowering your mouth so that you could nibble on his ear. "Fili... I'm so close." You tugged sharply on his hair in hopes of getting his attention.

"Gonna cum so hard, sweetheart." He growled out his promise, his forehead resting on your chest as he continued to thrust up into you, his hands like a vice on your hips. "And you're gonna cum hard, too." Your inner walls clenched at his words, a tight heat latching onto him. He swore loudly in Khuzdul before he reached between your legs, his thumb finding your clit as his lips met yours once more.

He took your lower lip between his teeth and bit down, a whimper of his own coming from his lips as he barreled toward his release.

It was that quiet little sound that sent you over, Fili's desperation overwhelming you as he continued to thrust up into you. Your release crashed through you like a wave, your blood burning beneath your skin as you jerked in your dwarf's arms.

Head tipping back, your hands gripped tightly to the prince's shoulders as you continued to ride out your orgasm before suddenly, his own straggled cry filled the air as his body went taught. Molten heat filled your core, prolonging your pleasure for a few moments longer until both of you were still.

The two of you simply held each other for along while.

Fili still had his forehead rested against the front of your shoulder, his shaky hands carefully caressing your sweaty back every once in awhile when he found the energy to do so. You yourself had both your hands in his hair; one of them fisted in his mussed braids while the other cupped his neck, his pulse beating wildly under your palm. Your forehead rested on the crown of his head, your lips sometimes pressing idle kisses there as you attempted to catch your breath.

The only sound in the whole barn seemed to be you two panting and it was that way for some time before it was Fili who spoke, "I love you." He managed to get out in-between breaths, his lips brushing against your skin as he spoke.

This admittance took you off guard for a moment but you were too exhausted to really react like you normally would. Still, his words caused a flutter in your stomach. It wasn't as if you truly hadn't known; somewhere in the back of your mind, it was like you knew this whole time if how he treated you and coddled you was anything to go by.

For a moment, your eyes slid closed as you nodded your head wanting to say the words but you took a few extra moments to catch your breath, "I love ya, too, Fee."

The dwarf chuckled quietly and shifted his hold on you. "Mahal, I'm going to need to lie down. I'm exhausted."

"It's your own fault." You said as he shifted his grip on you, slowly beginning to raise you in his arms. "You're the one who started this nonsense."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't resist the temptations of your beautiful body." He murmured, grunting slightly as he hefted you higher so that his weeping member could slip out of you. Just then, a whimper of pain escaped your lips at the sudden emptiness, causing the blond's blue eyes to widen in fear. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He looked up at you in concern and you just brushed some damp hairs from his face as the feeling bled out of your system. "M'fine." You sighed, meeting his eyes for a long moment. "Just going to be a little sore tomorrow." Wrapping his arms higher around your back, he began to lay back, taking you with him so that your chests were pressed together. "Its just been awhile since we've done anything like that and by no means are you  _small_."

You could almost hear him smile at your compliment.

"Would you perhaps be... _less sore_..." He smirked devilishly and raised his head up so he could kiss you, his eyes hooded once more after having contemplated a solution. "...if we did this more often?"

You hummed and tapped your chin in feigned thought, the playfulness in your eyes lingering a bit longer. "We won't know until we try...?"

"Not right now though." He abruptly lay his head back down on the pillow and you reached down to pull the blankets over the two of you once more. "Right now, we both sleep."

You couldn't help but narrow your eyes at him, his own pair already closed as the haze of unconsciousness began to tug at him. "And what exactly was I trying to do before you assaulted me?"

"Hush, Y/N." He murmured without opening his eyes though a smile danced across his lips. His large hand came up and forced your head down onto his chest as if he were trying to get a child to behave. "Go back to sleep."

"So... you really love me?" You suddenly brought up the sensitive subject from before, wondering how he would react, but the dwarf didn't even flinch; didn't even open his eyes. "It's okay." You said after awhile but you nonetheless smiled against his chest, burying your face there when you noticed the hot blush rising on his cheeks. "I heard you once, you don't have to tell me again because I already know that."

Fili said nothing more but a new smile bloomed on his face as he cuddled you closer and it was then that you truly knew that you didn't need an answer. You knew and he knew that you knew. And that spoke volumes more than he ever could.


End file.
